Episode 9736 (5th April 2019)
Plot Gemma overloads the washing machine at No.5. Chesney rushes to switch it off before the kitchen floods while an oblivious Gemma dances away with her headphones on. Carla forgets about Peter's birthday. Ken encourages the pair to go out for a celebratory meal and not hide away. Brian traces the origin of the ring to Cairo in the mid-1950s. He's miffed to discover Roy's already reached the same conclusion, with Wayne's help. Paul suggests Gemma try Hong Kong Stuey for a new washing machine on the cheap. Geoff gives Brian advice on getting his beans to grow - talking to the plants and inspiring them. Brian takes it to heart. Carla wants her sister back in her life. Johnny wishes he could help. Gemma and Paul return to the Street with a large box. Yasmeen catches Geoff removing Brian's beans from the pot and confronts him with the empty packet of Freshco brand broad beans. Natalie repeats her demand for money or a job. David gives her a trial when she insinuates that he's under Nick's thumb. Ken gives Carla a pep talk, urging her to express her remorse through meaningful deeds - such as helping out her out-of-work employees. Johnny makes Kate see that she should be focusing on Rana, not Carla. Chesney is puzzled when Evelyn complains about the loud music coming from No.5. Nick tells the factory crew he's hoping to rent an industrial unit in Bury and resume production. They think it's too far away. Carla interrupts to propose a solution but is cold shouldered by her workforce. Chesney and Tyrone see smoke billowing from No.5 and break the door open, thinking the house is on fire. Inside, they find Gemma, Paul and Rita partying with a new sound system, disco lights and a smoke machine. Chesney's outraged to learn that the equipment cost £350. When he compares her to a toddler, Gemma storms out of the house. Yasmeen isn't amused by Geoff's practical joke and compares him to Sharif. She demands he be upfront with Brian. Roy admits to Brian that he still has great affection for Carla, despite what she's done. Carla gains support with her idea of doing packing and distribution on the one order they have left, operating from somewhere close to the Street. Leanne is surprised to see Natalie, who she thinks is Nick's solicitor, sweeping up at the barber shop. Natalie invents a story about Nick being a former client at a hair transplant clinic and lying about her identity to protect his secret. Leanne believes the tale. Kate plans a second memorial for Rana. Carla enquires about renting the community centre. Imran is sickened to learn that Carla's entire workforce have agreed to work for her again. Chesney admits to Tyrone that he might finish with Gemma as she doesn't offer Joseph stability. Meanwhile, Gemma complains to Rita that Chesney acts older than he is. Rita points out that he has to be that way for Joseph's sake. Nick is forced to go along with the hair transplant story. As Joseph and Ruby play with the smoke machine, Chesney realises he's been a prat and apologises to Gemma. He's pleased when she promises him a new store-bought washing machine. Geoff confesses to Brian that he's been taking the seeds out of his pots for months. He further angers Brian by tring to make light of the situation. Imran believes Kate is betraying Rana by not doing all she can to bring Carla to justice. The memorial takes place at Victoria Gardens, with Kate and Alya projecting a montage of Rana photos and videos onto a white sheet. Imran is moved by the display. Roy departs for Portsmouth to visit the Royal Marine Museum, hoping that the latest clue will lead him to RP. Yasmeen grants Carla the use of the community centre. Imran shames the staff for being bought so easily by Carla. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Mary Cole - Patti Clare Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Trim Up North *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Midsomer Murders to be shown immediately afterwards. *Despite Rana Habeeb appearing in specially-recorded mobile phone footage at the character's memorial, Bhavna Limbachia is uncredited. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney tires of Gemma being irresponsible; Carla resolves to make amends to her workforce; and David offers Natalie a trial at the barber's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,025,220 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes